Military Mistakes
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: There have been three times Switzerland made a mistake and every time his little sister forgave him.


December Fifth, 1985

Vash raced down the maze of the hospital, passing by both Swiss and Liechtenstein officials. He couldn't believe his military could be so stupid! Maybe if had been there this wouldn't have happened. The personified nation burst into a small hospital room, his blood turned to ice in his veins at the sight it held.

His little sister, Sisia Vogel, sat in the white bed covered in bandages and burns all over her body. It seemed the only places untouched was one of her delicate hands and the one half of her face free from bandages. The blond woman smiled warmly and patted a spot next to her on the bed as she saw her older brother. Vash bowed his shamefully as he claimed the offered seat. He was supposed to be her big brother, her protector, but…

The Swiss glanced at the Liechtensteinerin, taking in her burns and bandages. "I'm sorry, Sisia…my military made a horrible mistake." Vash said, softly taking her uninjured hand in both of his. "I swear I'll pay compensation for the fires." There was a moment of silence before Sisia smiled and placed her other, severely burned, hand on top of his.

"It's okay, big brother." She said gaining the Swiss's attention, and for the first time since he entered the room their green eyes met. "I'll heal. So will my land and people. We don't blame anyone. It was an accident." Vash let out a long sigh. She should blame him. It was his military that accidentally launched the missiles that caused the fires.

"Still, all the damage done will be paid in full." He whispered causing Sisia to smile. She leaned forward and placed a kiss to Vash's forehead. A healthy flush of color blossomed across Switzerland's cheeks. His sister used to be so shy to show any display of affection.

"Thank you, brother."

* * *

><p>October Thirteenth, 1992<p>

Vash watched as military cadets set up their observation post. His eyes strayed from them to look at the small village located inside Treisenberg. It was beautiful this time of year; clear, blue skies, and seemingly endless green fields. The Swiss paused in his musings at seeing a very familiar maroon dress. He looked back at the cadets, to ensure himself that they were working, before approaching the smaller blond nation.

Gently, Vash placed his hand on his little sister's shoulder. Sisia turned, her purple ribbon moving with her hair. She smiled up at him, adjusting her woven basket filled with numerous white lilies. "Hello Vash. What brings you here?" The nation of Switzerland frowned at the question, he shoulder be asking her what she was doing here. Normally, nations called when visiting each other, it was rare (with the exception of a few nations) for them to visit without informing said country they were traveling to, even if it was for vacation.

Just as he was about to answer her and ask the small woman a similar question she frowned in confusion at something behind him. Vash glanced over his shoulder and that's when he felt the eerie absence most felt when they weren't on their homeland. He hadn't been on his own soil this whole time. How could he not have felt it when he left his land and entered Sisia's?

His heart pounded painfully against his chest as he looked down at Sisia, who was now looking up at him with a questioning lift of her blond eyebrow. Quickly, Vash waved over on of his cadets. The young man shook in fear as he approached the very intimating superior. Did he see him knock over that piece of equipment and leave a dent in it?

"Ye-yes s-sir?" The cadet asked with a salute.

"Take it all down." Vash said, earning a blank look from the cadet. After a moment the command registered for him and the cadet saluted again.

"Yes sir!" He said before going back to the others and relaying the order. Soon the observation post was being taken down and Switzerland looked back to his little sister. Before he could apologize for the fact they had completely over looked the fact Treisenberg was not on Swiss territory, Sisia smiled.

"Another accident it seems." Liechtenstein said with an airy laugh in her voice. Vash gave her a nervous smile and a nod, embossed by the whole situation.

* * *

><p>March 2007<p>

It was pitch black and one hundred and seventy-one soldiers bravely trailed after Vash in the darkness. They took a single turn as the night around them tried to consume them. The green eyed nation of Switzerland frowned slightly as he looked are the area as the continued to press forward.

Something didn't feel right. It was like someone had sewed invisible tread in Vash's brain and stomach and they were now gently pulling on it. The blond stopped and automatically the soldiers froze behind him, waiting for their commander's next silent order. Vash closed his eyes and stretched out his senses, feeling for his land. Those same green eyes snapped open and cold sweet started to form on the back of his neck.

"Turn back." He said turning to face his troops, causing more dread to enter is veins. The soldiers shared confused looks at the sudden command. "We've crossed the Swiss boarder, turn back now." Vash said more firmly. The personified Switzerland was impressed with the quickness they moved with, even if a few of them were asking out loud how he knew they crossed the boarder in the dead of night. Hr glanced around again and hoped that his little sister didn't think of his careless mistake as an act of war.

Sisia smiled as she entered the room her boss was in. Just as she was going to greet them the door opened again. The nation of Liechtenstein turned, shocked to see her brother in the doorway, his breaths coming out as harsh pants. Vash looked up at Sisia with pleading greed eyes. She gasped in surprise as he took both her hands in his.

"Please forgive me. It was not an act of war. My troops and I did not mean to cross the Swiss-Liechtenstein boarder. It was dark and I took a wrong turn." Sisia shared an equally confused look with her boss before looking back at her big brother.

"I don't understand."

"I was leading a military exercise. I swear that we didn't cross the boarder on purpose. Please believe me Sisia." Vash said as he prayed that his sister would understand. The young woman's pale eyelids closed over her green eyes briefly as she blinked. Sisia smiled warmly and laughed quietly, like silver bells chiming in the soft breeze.

"It's alright. Like you said, you didn't mean to." Liechtenstein laughed a little louder, her green eyes sparkling. "It's not like you invaded with attack helicopters." Vash blinked then smiled at his little sister, she had forgiven him again.


End file.
